Because You're Mine
by tattooedsappho
Summary: The Death Eaters weren't the only ones responsible for the torture of Frank Longbottom. Bellatrix gives jealousy a very psychopathic tinge and we find out why she is so damn crazy by the time Voldemort shows up again.


**Disclaimer:** All characters are copyright their respective owners; I'm not making any money or intending to harm/offend anyone.  
 **WARNING:** rape, emotional abuse  
 **Notes:** Interhouse Fest prompt #46 in 2011. Many thanks to the mods for running the fest that prompted me to get off my butt and start writing again.

* * *

The full moon was obscured by passing clouds, casting eerie shadows against the moonlight trees of the English countryside. A solitary figure appeared and strode purposefully down the foggy lane, wand at the ready but seemingly comfortable navigating by moonlight. Magical wards had been erected around the property in an effort to ensure that the enemy would not find the safe house. As such, anyone wishing to utilize the safe house needed to enter and exit via foot – a precaution that made many of her constitutes bristle with disdain but one Bellatrix herself found surprisingly calming. The crunch of gravel under her feet reminded her of the path to the nearby lake that she travelled daily from the cottage her family summered at each year. True, there was no time for pleasant trips down memory lane when one considered the enormity of the task that her fellow Death Eaters were engaged in, but a brief respite from the chaos of war was never a bad thing and her walks to the safe house were just that – a brief respite.

The others would arrive at dawn and with Rodolphus hiding inside a bottle she was alone with the two wizards she and her husband had surprised and overpowered a scant few hours ago. Stepping through he wards, Bellatrix shuddered involuntarily as icy tendrils washed over her consciousness and she was allowed to pass through to the safe house.

The basement of the safe house had been divided into holding cells and Bellatrix found the two most recent prisoners leaning against the wall that divided their respective cells – as if sharing a common wall could somehow equal the solace they would find in each others' arms. After pausing, as if to savour the moment, she entered Alice Longbottom's cell with a malicious grin.

Alice's face displayed numerous emotions when Bellatrix entered the cell. Fear, defiance, recognition, sadness, hope, realization and resignation – and something else Bellatrix couldn't quite name. Her close cropped hair, so different from the long curly tresses of her Hogwarts' days, was caked in dirt and her robes, though good quality, were frayed and torn. Somehow, and Bellatrix was puzzled by exactly how, she managed to project an aura of someone possessing dignity and status – almost as if it were beneath her to be captured by Bellatrix.

"Alice, my dear Alice. It has been . . . too long. I cannot tell you how pleased I am to have . . . run across you like this."

Alice looked at Bellatrix but did not speak.

"You do remember me, do you not? I would have thought a witch of your outstanding lineage would have at least a basic understanding of manners."

"Yes Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, I remember you. I do, however, have a hard time remembering manners when I am treated no better than a stray dog."

"I believe the last time I saw a stray dog the poor creature ended up as one of Greyback's appetizers. I would say shelter qualifies as better treatment than that, wouldn't you?" Bellatrix smiled slowly, tapping the tip of her wand against her teeth as she walked closer to Alice.

Alice glared at Bellatrix.

"Wouldn't you?" Bellatrix asked again with a tinge of malice in her voice.

"If you insist."

"Oh, but I do."

"I would," Alice choked out, looking away.

In that instant Bellatrix flicked her wand, whispering a spell, and Alice looked back toward her – a vacant expression in her eyes. Bellatrix then conjured a flame and Alice reached toward it. Hesitating a moment, Alice looked as if she were engaged in some sort of internal struggle. Bellatrix locked eyes with her stating, "Do it."

"N..." Alice tried to respond, a grimace on her face.

"Do it." Bellatrix repeated.

"I..." Alice reached out her hand again but didn't move it closer. She began to shake, her hand returning closer to her body yet struggling, as if possessed, to reach towards the flame dancing before her.

"Do it – now," Bellatrix whispered, though almost yelling as she emphasised "now."

Alice didn't move for a long moment, clutching her left hand to her chest with her right, fighting against the seemingly possessed limb. Suddenly the vacant expression returned to her eyes and she stepped forward, holding her left hand just out of reach of the conjured flames.

"Lower."

The flames licked the skin of Alice's palm and fingers, pain flashing briefly through her eyes as her flesh grew red and began to blister.

"Enough." Bellatrix extinguished the flame and took Alice's hand in her own. Turning it over she examined the wounded flesh and cast a quick healing charm. "There. Now our work begins. Come with me." Bellatrix exited the cell and Alice followed without question.

Frank Longbottom stood as the door to his cell opened. Deprived of his wand he took the stance of one about to enter a fist fight but dropped his defences when Alice walked in behind Bellatrix.

"Alice!" he shouted, running to his wife and pulling her into his arms. "Alice, what's wrong?" He pulled away and held her at arm's length – looking at her quizzically.

"Nothing is wrong Frank," Alice stated flatly; stepping back and brushing his hands away dismissively. "Everything is finally right. I can stop pretending to love you now." A single tear crept down Alice's cheek as Frank staggered back, supporting himself against the wall.

"What . . . what has she done to you?" he whispered.

"Nothing has been done to me Frank. Which is more than what I will say for you soon enough." Alice reached out her right hand toward Bellatrix who returned the witch's wand. "iCrucio/i!" she shouted, aiming her wand at her disbelieving husband.

Frank crumpled to the floor, writing and screaming in agony. Alice spoke when his body finally lay still.

"You have no hope, no future. Tell us what we want to know and your death will be painless."

"What have you done to her? This isn't my Alice!" Frank yelled at Bellatrix.

"You are correct blood-traitor. This is imy/i Alice." Bellatrix smiled devilishly as she spoke.

"iCrucio/i!" Alice shouted again, once more sending her husband into fits of pain.

"Save yourself from this. We are not merciless, this nightmare will be over as soon as you want it to be." Alice said, prodding Frank's limp form with the toe of her shoe for emphasis.

"P..po...polyjuice! This isn't Alice, this is your lackey husband here to torment me, to make me despair." Frank stated firmly, as much to convince himself as to appear strong to his captors.

"Blood traitor, if I wasn't Alice how would I know that we fought over our son's name, that I wanted to name him Claudius?"

Frank swallowed slowly, turning paler than he already was and shaking his head. "I refuse to believe this. You could have tortured her or used legilimancy to find out."

"Oh Frank, you know even Dumbledore struggled to break my mental barriers; and you also know you heard no screams coming from my former cell. Fight if you must, the truth will be accepted eventually. iCrucio/i!"

After a few moments of agony, Frank propped himself up on his elbow and moaned as every muscle in his body protested movement. Wiping the blood off that ran in a slow trickle from his nose, Frank drew a ragged breath as he gazed upon what he refused to believe was his wife.

"Know this blood-traitor, all that you think you know is a lie. All that you fight for is false. Your hopes and dreams die here – tonight, tomorrow, that is up to you but the pain will accompany you to the end. Give us what we want and you will know mercy, your death will be swift and painless. iCrucio/i!"

It took Frank a while to regain consciousness after he stopped spasming uncontrollably. His lower lip was swollen and torn where he caught it with his teeth and the blood from his nose flowed more freely, dripping off his upper lip to his chin before falling to the floor.

"Why do you prolong the inevitable in such a painful way? You have the power to end this, tell us what we want to know." Alice glared at her husband.

"I don't know what you want and if I did have the answer to the question you haven't even asked I wouldn't tell you. You aren't Alice if you can even think for a moment I would give in to petty torture."

"iCrucio/i!" Alice screamed, sending Frank into yet another fit of pain.

When Frank finally regained consciousness it was Bellatrix who spoke to him.

"Your refusal to believe your precious wife could do this to you is noble albeit stupid. The truth is plainly in front of you and yet you refuse to accept it. She has offered you mercy – something I would never do – and you still insist on calling her false. Look into your heart and you will know all I say is true. She was never truly yours and yet her misplaced compassion for a filthy blood-traitor is evident even now."

"Your lies mean nothing to me."

"Frank, I implore you – take my offer. For when I am done there will be no more chances for mercy. Tell us where Voldemort's body is and I will space you hours of agony."

"I know not of which you speak – imposter."

"iCrucio/i!"

Every time Alice cursed her husband she cried internally but was powerless to stop herself. Lies flowed from her lips, unable to make an effort to halt them she simply let go. Attempting to distance herself from the horror she was witnessing, was a part of, she tried to shut down her emotional responses but her body, her subconscious, had other ideas.

The room around her was still cold but resembled an alcove in Hogwarts' dungeons rather than a holding cell in a Death Eater safe house. Magical energy charged the air, creating a momentary breeze that carried a few strands of her long hair in front of her face. Bell was there with her, as usual, but someone else had found their apparently not-so-secret rendezvous location. Frank, that arrogant boy from her own house had somehow managed to find them. His interest in her had been no secret for a while now, something that made her secret relationship with the raven haired Slytherin even more dangerous. It was taboo enough for two girls to engage in relations but when said girls were from Gryffindor and Slytherin they risked all to be together. Friends would shun, families disown, teachers would disapprove and grant harsher punishments to them than to other students if caught engaging in the same activities. Fear flooded Alice, for although she knew her time with Bell could end come graduation, they still had an entire year to enjoy the pleasures of each other's company if they managed to keep everything hidden – as they had been for the past few months. Secretly she ached with the knowledge that she might someday have to let go of Bell, she wished she could keep her lover for eternity. Turning to protect her secret, herself, her lover, she fired a string of hexes at Frank Longbottom. After paralysing him she winced as Bell cast the Cruciatis Curse – it did not surprise her that her Slytherin knew and used unforgiveables, the dark reckless dangerousness of it was part of what drew her to Bell in the first place.

The previous year, an argument in a vacant hallway grew heated and just as wands were drawn the tell tale glow of a curfew patrol lit the corner of the far end of the hallway. Bell grabbed her and pressed them into an alcove, spelling an illusionary wall across the opening. As Alice began to voice her protest Bell brought her hand to the Gryffindor's mouth; naturally, Alice bit it. Anger flared in Bell's eyes but it was replaced with something Alice never expected to see – arousal. Bell crashed her lips against the surprised brunette's, any thought of protest dismissed with the flood of sensation brought about by velvety lips. The Slytherin pressed her body against Alice, the kiss lingering but not evolving, fear of discovery tempting the tidal wave of passion they both felt like drowning in. Once the footsteps passed and faded Bell pulled away. Alice brought her fingers to her lips, unsure of what she should do. She felt the appraising gaze of the Slytherin upon her a moment before her breath tickled Alice's neck.

"Tomorrow. Here. Before curfew. If not, things will go on per usual. I doubt you want that, all things considered." Bell bit her neck and slipped into the hallway, disappearing into the shadows.

Alice returned and the pair discovered that their differences paled in comparison to what they had in common, what they could make the other feel. Other things were simply ignored. They were young, they were in lust and Alice was starting to fall. The school year ended, summer brought discreet letters delivered by post owls and when fall came the welcome feast couldn't be over fast enough for the two Seventh Years. Alice didn't know if Bell was falling too, but she was sure the other girl was not interested in ending the strange understanding they had come to. She had a year to win her over and if not, she had a year of pleasure before cold reality came crashing down upon her.

Frank's presence brought their affair to a screeching halt. The pair rose as one in defence but Bell made ready for a final assault as Alice paused.

"He would do the same to me and possibly to you."

"He might, but I can't condone his execution."

"You would choose him over me?"

"I would always choose you."

"Not if you stop this."

"Hurt him all you want but I could not live with his death on my hands."

"With pleasure."

Alice watched as Bell cast spell after spell upon Frank's paralysed body. She was not surprised that she did not guilt or compassion but only a cold rage – she knew he would not have hesitated to make both of their lives miserable, jealousy disguised by outrage is a cold mistress. After watching Bell remove the memory of what happened from Frank's head she stood hand in hand with her raven haired lover and relished the knowledge that their secret would be safe.

Gripping Bellatrix's hand in hers Alice was surprised to find a wand in her other hand. Her consciousness was shocked when she realized she was the one cursing Frank and that they were no longer at Hogwarts. She froze, dropping the wand but holding tight to Bellatrix's hand.

"You were back there, weren't you?" Bellatrix asked, wonder tinting her voice.

"I . . ."

"You somehow fought off my curse but then you attacked him on your own. Your eyes, they weren't vacant – I've seen that look before." Bellatrix picked up Alice's wand, releasing the other witch's hand and walking to Frank's exhausted body. "He's still alive, unconscious thought. You really worked him over. Exactly what I was planning on doing."

Alice collapsed, sobbing and horrified at the reality of what she had just done. Her husband, the father of her child, lay beaten and unconscious before her and she was the one who had assaulted him with curse after curse while he was helpless to defend himself.

Bellatrix stepped toward her and lifted Alice's chin with one finger until she could look, unobstructed, into the Gryffindor's eyes.

"I remember that night. I never understood why you chose him after everything we had been through because of him – you're too Gryffindor to marry him just to hurt me."

Alice tried to look away, to turn her face from the witch who reminded her of so much. Bellatrix grasped Alice's face between her hands, kneeling before the Gryffindor, refusing to let her look away.

"Alice."

Unable to move her head Alice closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I couldn't have you. I didn't want to have you – not the you you were becoming; more dangerous, more judgemental. I just defaulted to him because he was so inot/i you. Along the way I fell in love, he is the father of my child, he has been good to me and we believe in the same thing. I . . . I couldn't be with you when you decided to join with Voldemort, it hurt me but I couldn't live with myself if I stayed – showing support for ethics I found deplorable. I used to love you Bell, but not any more and especially not after this."

Bellatrix slapped her hard across the face, a bruise forming almost instantly.

"You wish you couldn't love me, you wish you were able to forget me, to replace me with that drooling imbecile. You can't, you were mine and you will always be mine and I think you need to be reminded of that." Bellatrix stood, her lean form towering over Alice who was still on the floor. With a swish of her wand Alice regained the vacant expression she had earlier that evening. "Take off your clothes, lay down and spread your legs."

Alice hesitated for less than a moment before complying. Lying before Bellatrix, naked and exposed.

"iFinite incantatum/i! iPetrificus totalis/i!"

Alice was released from Bellatrix's control only to find herself completely unable to move. Fear clenched in her stomach, spiralling through her body as she imagined what it was that Bellatrix was planning on doing to her.

"I wish this would be as meaningful if I kept you imperioed, that vacant look is so much more endearing than that horrified expression you're stuck in. I suppose I shall have to make do with what I have been given.

Setting her wand down within easy reach Bellatrix, still fully clothed, straddled Alice's waist and looked down on her prey with a smirk. She leaned forward, brushing away a strand of her own hair that had fallen across Alice's face and let her fingers linger on the cool skin beneath them.

"Let me remind you of what you thought you were over."

Bellatrix pressed her lips to Alice's almost chastely, holding them against her captive's for a moment before licking the short haired witch's lower lip and biting gently down upon it. Bellatrix lost herself in kissing Alice, consumed with the desire to rekindle her lover's flame, the friction she wrought against the Gryffindor's lips made them warm despite the cooling presence of the Body-Bind Curse, she paid no attention to the slight movement coming from the other side of the room.

Alice's neck was her next target, her hair trailing across the other witch's face Bellatrix nuzzled and nipped, licked and bit her way down one side and up the other. She felt Alice's pulse racing between her lips and bit down sharply, leaving an impression of her teeth in the already bruising flesh. Her left hand found Alice's breast, kneading it softly she continued her assault upon the brunette's neck before swiftly pinching and twisting her nipple.

Alice was repulsed. She did not want Bellatrix and yet she was powerless to stop or even fight the Slytherin on top of her. Time after time she tried to scream her protest but her body simply would not respond. She was horrified at the thought of Bellatrix continuing her conquest and fought with all her might against the Body-Bind spell but her efforts were to no avail.

Bellatrix slid downward slightly, nibbling the pale collarbone beneath her before capturing Alice's other nipple between her warm lips. She hummed softly, stroking the bud with her tongue as continued to knead and pinch Alice's other breast with her left hand. Rolling her tongue around the nipple she sucked gently then more firmly upon the cold flesh within her mouth.

Alice was horrified. The sensations coursing through her nervous system were not those of pain or discomfort but of pleasure and longing. Her body was betraying her to the woman who broke her heart all those years ago. Thankful that she was unable to moan her unwanted pleasure, she tried to imagine it was Frank who was ministering to her carnal needs. Her mind rebelled at that thought, flooding her with images of his feeble attempts at passionate lovemaking and painting a stark contrast to the expert manipulations her body was now undergoing. As Bellatrix moved even lower, trailing licks and kisses down her exposed abdomen, she gave in to the sensations coursing through her body and found herself back at Hogwarts, in the arms of her Slytherin lover, again.

Bellatrix paused in her descent, kissing gentle circles around the navel of her captive, her lover. Time and circumstance were forgotten, she was back in the dungeons trying desperately to prove her love for Alice would not fade simply because she had aligned herself with The Dark Lord. Hoping that their physical connection would be strong enough to prevent Alice from abandoning her, from choosing light over love, ethics over passion.

"iFinite incantatum/i!" Frank yelled, standing as he broke Bellatrix's Body-Bind on Alice. He had started regaining consciousness as Bellatrix questioned Alice before forcing her to disrobe and realized that he had been wrong, that it was his wife torturing him but that she was doing so only because she had no choice.

Alice didn't register freedom, only the interruption of something which she had long forgotten she missed. She and Bell had been interrupted yet again and it was again thanks to Frank Longbottom. She pushed Bell off her and grabbed the wand beside her as she stood between her lover and the obnoxious Gryffindor who had once again infringed upon their privacy.

"Frank Longbottom, leave us the fuck alone." She levelled her wand at her husband, ignorant of the smirk Bellatrix was sending Frank from over her shoulder.

"Alice, put the wand down." Frank said, standing his ground.

"I bloody well will not put this wand down! Why do you insist on sticking your pointy nose where it doesn't belong?"

"Alice, you're not right. I'm your husband now, the father of your child. Don't you remember everything that crazy bint behind you has done to us?"

"Shut up! I hate you! Always following me around, trying to catch us, to stop us just because you have some pig headed notion about all Slytherin's being evil!"

"Alice, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down you self-righteous prick! iExpelliarmus/i!"

Frank was so stunned by his wife's actions that he didn't even move to try to reclaim the wand he lost before he was hit with another spell.

"iIncarcerous/i!" Alice shouted, rage dancing in her eyes as Frank was wrapped with thing strong cords from head to toe, effectively gagging him and restraining him at the same time. Dropping her wand she turned to Bellatrix and pulled her into a fierce kiss.

"I'm not going to let that bastard tear us apart. I know we'll find some way to stay together, I'm so scared of losing you. Why do you have to join them? Am I not good enough for you? I love you! Please Bell, please don't leave me." Alice whispered between kisses.

"If I didn't hear that with my own ears I wouldn't believe it. Bellatrix, you've been holding out on me you little bint!" Rodolphus roared as he lurched into the room reeking of Fire Whiskey.

Wandlessly summoning her wand Bellatrix levelled it at her husband as she shielded Alice with her own body.

"Get out of here you drunken lout, before you make me do something I'll regret!" Bellatrix screamed, mind swimming with the confession she had longed for all those years ago but never received.

"Regret? You don't know the meaning of the word you bloody slag!" Rodolphus levelled his wand at his wife, menace gleaming in his eyes.

"I know it more strongly than you could ever hope to comprehend." Bellatrix slowly circled away from Alice, attempting to keep Rodolphus' attention away from the Gryffindor.

"She must be some powerful witch indeed to draw this sort of loyalty out of you, never once have you defended me with such fervour," he sneered.

Bellatrix noticed the tensing of muscles that always accompanied Rodolphus' casting and quickly spat forth the first spell to come to mind, completely oblivious to the fact that Alice had also noticed Rodolphus' incoming spell and was moving to intercept. As she moved to shield Bellatrix from her husband's curse she was hit with her lover's own Cruciatus Curse – so powerful it knocked her backwards, directly into the iCrucio/i she had been attempting to shield Bellatrix from. Her body crumpled, hit with the force of two powerful dark spells Alice was knocked unconscious before she even cracked her head on the stone floor.

"NO!" Bellatrix dropped to her knees, glaring up at Rodolphus who hesitated in shock at the strong emotional reaction his wife was displaying. "iPetrificus totalis/i!" Ignoring the immobile form of her husband, Bellatrix pulled Alice's limp body into her lap and lovingly caressed her face. "Alice, Alice, Alice," Bellatrix mumbled as she rocked back and forth, cradling the unconscious form of her twice lost lover in her arms.

* * *

As always, reviews appreciated.


End file.
